Challenges to Perfection
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: Sakura estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a ese tonto de Li que nadie podía ser perfecto y él, como un fiel amante de lo fastidioso, se sentía listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera probar. Un juego de siete desafíos que mostraría quien de los dos era mejor y probablemente, sacaría a flote los más profundos sentimientos de cada uno. AU
1. Enjambre Abejuno

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoria.

-.-

_**Challenges to Perfection.**_

_**Cap. 1: Enjambre abejuno.**_

"_Perfecta, desde la cintura, el abdomen rayado, por barrotes oscuros, la cabecita, siempre preocupada y las alas recién hechas de agua" _

_(Pablo Neruda, "Oda a la abeja", Fragmento)_

_**-.-**_

_Perfección, primera palabra, que carece de defectos, errores, malformaciones y más etcéteras…_

_Definición segunda, persona perfecta, individuo que carece de errores, por lo tanto toda acción que realice será considerada como algo perfecto, sujeto único en su especie que puede alcanzar los niveles mas insospechados de la excelencia humana y de igual forma adquiere, en medio del todo, un estado de superioridad por encima de la población de simples "mortales"._

_Definición tercera, Syaoran Li, información obtenida del "Diccionario de la Real Academia de Sakura Kinomoto", descripción únicamente física: chico de dieciocho años de edad, cabello castaño, ojos ambarinos, considerado atractivo por el sexo femenino, de buen cuerpo, atlético, piel bronceada, todo un "sex symbol"._

_Definición cuarta y última, otra vez Syaoran Li, extraído del diccionario Real de Sakura, basado en aclaraciones de terceros, descripción "económica, familiar y emocional": chico de familia adinerada, hijo de Ieran Li, tiene cuatro hermanas y una prima. Él es de carácter frio, distante, serio y apático, además de antisocial. Desconoce tener un club de fans y al mismo tiempo no admite que es la figura masculina más alabada en el instituto Seijo, cumple con aspectos de evasión con todo el mundo, a excepción de una persona, sujeto de carácter opuesto, la dueña del diccionario improvisado._

_Nota especial: se presume "perfecto"._

—¿Otra vez haciendo tus repasos mentales Sakura?— una mirada esmeralda se enfocó entonces en la figura femenina y delicada de Tomoyo Daidouji, quien como siempre estaba tratando de hallar una lógica coherente al comportamiento un tanto extraño de su mejor amiga Kinomoto.

Ella por otro lado resopló con incordio y percibiendo aquella pregunta como un regaño maternal, dejó de lado sus pensamientos acerca del espécimen masculino antes mencionado, teniendo en mente la idea de desviar un poco la atención de la amatista.

Sonrió nerviosamente.

—No estoy haciendo repasos de nada Tomoyo— mintió de forma descarada y al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno, se apresuró a responder de nuevo, esta vez dejando de lado las sonrisitas falsas, que de nada servían —.Está bien sí, de nuevo estaba pensando en… _ese_.

—¿Te refieres a Li?— Sakura hizo señas a su mejor amiga, indicándole que debía guardar silencio, por lo que esta de inmediato asintió, mostrando una mueca de ligero desasosiego, consiente de que su mejor amiga estaba siendo demasiado exagerada, pues no había ni un alma en pena rondando por su aula de clases en esa hora del descanso.

¿Quién mas las escucharía?, ¿El pizarrón?

—Aunque no lo creas las paredes oyen— aseveró la castaña, con un tono fúnebre —.Y yo no quiero que se nadie se enteré que estaba pensando en él, tampoco es como si hubiera querido hacerlo, es sólo que…

—Que aun no superas lo que pasó hace dos días, ¿Verdad?— Kinomoto se colocó roja como una manzana y Daidouji, en medio del silencio reinante, lanzó una ligera risita ahogada, pensando en que si eso fuera basquetbol, ella ya habría anotado demasiados puntos contra la ojiverde.

Dejando de lado las tontas definiciones, estudios científicos y demás cosas triviales, para Tomoyo el _individuo_ del que hablaban era un simple chico como cualquier otro, claro, bastante especial a su modo, pues Syaoran Li no pasaba desapercibido en el instituto Seijo, ya que además de ser un estudiante de intercambio con nacionalidad china, era una persona ciertamente peculiar, pues sobresalía en los estudios, en los deportes, en la cocina, en el aspecto físico…

Bueno, prácticamente en todo.

La amatista le conocía gracias a que era el mejor amigo de su actual novio Eriol Hiraguizawa, aunque jamás había tenido el "privilegio" de intercambiar muchas palabras con él o de entablar alguna charla muy interesante sobre cualquier cosa, ya que tampoco era como si tuvieran muchas cosas en común…

No obstante, yendo al otro extremo de la situación, su amiga Sakura SÍ había intercambiado mas de una palabra con él, pues desde la llegada de Li a Japón, este extrañamente se había hecho de una manía por molestar a su amiga de forma practicante viciosa, utilizando a su alcance cualquier recurso que se le presentara, así fuera una mosca, él la usaba para fastidiar a la castaña.

Ella evidentemente nunca daba su brazo a torcer en eso de las competencias, porque Sakura podía ser una chica de lo mas encantadora, muy tierna y dulce con todo el mundo, pero cuando se trataba de Syaoran explotaba como una tetera de agua hirviendo, dejaba de lado su poca paciencia y contestaba lo mas que podía, a pesar de que al final terminara perdiendo y en el proceso tuviera que tragarse su coraje para no caer en el ridículo o demás cosas.

Si era así, ¿Por qué entonces Kinomoto se hallaba repasando sobre las cosas que rodeaban a Li?

—No tolero que él se crea _Don Perfección_ y a mi me halla llamado _Defecto de la humanidad_, ¿Te parece poco eso Tomoyo?— la nívea hizo una mueca inconforme a la hija de Nadeshiko, procurando tener paciencia, calma y serenidad para así tratar de explicarle, de convencerla que debía tomar las cosas de forma lenta, pacifica y no exagerar, puesto que eso que ella estaba haciendo, era el resultado burdo de una estúpida discusión de dos días atrás.

Esa ocasión ellas dos habían estado de lo mas cómodas, disfrutando de su descanso sobre el césped que adornaba los jardines del instituto, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que no sabían a ciencia cierta si daba manzanas o limones, pero bueno, el caso, ambas habían estado bien hasta que un balón perdido llegó de la nada, rebotó sobre el piso y de forma casi casual, le dio de lleno en la cara a Sakura.

Ella, que durante ese rato se la había pasado durmiendo cual oso, obviamente se levantó al instante, quejándose de sobremanera por tan cruel despertar, en tanto se encargaba de buscar con la mirada al autor de semejante _crimen_, el cual ¡Bingo!, no era otro sino el _repugnante ser ambarino_, quien había estado jugando soccer junto con otros chicos del instituto, los que ciertamente, se encargaban de perseguirlo a todos lados cada que estaban junto a él, como si fueran un vil rebaño de ovejas perdidas.

En un principio Sakura no le quiso entregar el balón, alegando que no le regresaría el objeto con el que fomentaba su "estúpida vagancia" y demás cosas que Tomoyo no escuchó, todo por estar tratando de convencerla para dejar la lucha…

Obviamente no lo hizo y las consecuencias posteriores no tardaron en llegar, pues Syaoran le tuvo que quitar la pelota de una forma un tanto brusca, además de que, no conforme con su victoria, se puso a discutir con ella, quien en defensa quiso insultarlo diciendo que no debería creerse _Don perfecto_ y de forma inmediata recibió el insulto que le traía histérica desde entonces…

_Defecto de la humanidad._

—Sakura fue sólo un insulto sin fundamento, tu, yo, todos sabemos que no es así…— expresó ella, luego de recordar el hecho —.¿Es que acaso vas a continuar con eso?

—Es una ofensa Tomoyo y es por eso que le voy a demostrar a Li que él no es perfecto, a ver si con eso de una vez por todas deja de molestarme— respondió ella, con voz segura —.Aunque tampoco estaría mal ver que se retractara de su insulto.

—¿Y como pretendes hacer eso?— le preguntó, con voz cansina y ella estuvo a punto de responder, de no ser porque otra voz le interrumpió en su cometido.

—Sí Kinomoto, ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?— Tomoyo bajó los hombros con desanimo cuando vio que el dueño de aquel tonito sarcástico era Syaoran Li, quien ahora cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que daba a aquella aula vacía, siendo seguido en todo momento por Eriol Hiraguizawa, que igual se veía levemente cansado y confundido.

Seguramente había estado teniendo charlas inútiles con su amigo, como casi siempre…

—No lo sé todavía, pero te garantizo que te vas a arrepentir ¡Y te vas a comer tus palabras completas!— gritó Kinomoto en defensa, en tanto se levantaba del pupitre en que había estado sentada para encarar de ley a su _némesis_ —.No eres perfecto, ni que fueras Dios…

—De acuerdo… como digas, a mi me gustaría ver que me hagas tragarme mis palabras— refutó el chino, acercándose a ella para verla directamente a los ojos, en un escrutinio que Kinomoto estaba luchando por soportar —.¿Puedes hacerlo enana?

—¡Enano tienes el cerebro!

—Oigan, es suficiente— Tomoyo se sorprendió levemente por la intromisión de su novio, ya que no era normal que este se metiera en sus peleas, mas al ver que este le guiñaba el ojo con cierta complicidad decidió guardar silencio, permitiendo que él hablara y retomara el rumbo de la discusión entre sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales ya se habían callado y ahora estaban viendo al ojiazul, expectantes. —.Si quieren competir, entonces les propongo algo, esto será legal y sin trampas, una superación de retos…

—¿Superación de retos?— preguntó el ambarino, con extrañeza —.¿Que mierda se supone que es eso?

—No es ninguna _mierda_, como dices tu Syaoran, es una simple y sana competencia que tendrá como participantes únicos a Sakura— señaló a la ojiverde —.Y a ti.

—Pero yo no entiendo Eriol…— expresó la castaña, reteniendo un poco las ganas de golpear a Li, que ante su aclaración, dio señas de querer reírse —.¿Que tipo de competencia?

—Serán en total siete retos, tendrán que pasar pruebas impuestas por Tomoyo y por mí…

—Espera un momento, ¿Por qué Daidouji y tu tienen que ser los que pongan las pruebas o lo que sea?— preguntó Li, con inconformidad —.Se trata de comprobarle a esta torpe que yo soy y seré mejor que ella en cualquier cosa, deberíamos ser nosotros quienes pongamos las reglas…

—¡Oye Li, serás bestia!

—¡Hey!, Sakura tranquila— llamó el níveo, calmando un poco el animo de la mejor amiga de su novia —.Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Syaoran, sinceramente Tomoyo y yo estamos artos de ser siempre los _réferi_ de sus peleas, llevan así desde tu traslado a Seijo y esta claro que no entenderán con palabras simples, además de que esto será imparcial y le dará fin a sus patéticas discusiones cuanto antes, el que pierda tendrá que aceptar la victoria del otro y prometer que jamás volverá a molestarlo.

—Entonces así estaremos todos felices, ¿Verdad?— Tomoyo como siempre aplaudió el esfuerzo y sabiduría de Eriol, en tanto este estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no acercarse a ella para besarla, pues estaba consiente de que todavía no terminaba con su explicación sobre lo de la competencia y tal, además de que esos encuentros prefería guardarlos para momentos mas… _privados_.

Carraspeó desviando sus pensamientos y lanzando con ello una última pregunta crucial:

—¿Están de acuerdo?— Sakura y Syaoran se vieron por un momento, al instante siguiente desviaron la mirada, se cruzaron de brazos testarudamente y asintieron, dejando que Eriol y Tomoyo suspiraran levemente aliviados por el hecho de que ambos aceptaran tal juego sin rechistar.

Eriol sonrió como casi siempre de una manera enigmática y sabia, se acercó hasta el pupitre donde él se sentaba para tomar clase, arrancó una hoja de cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear un letrero que decía: _Primer desafío, prueba de contacto con la naturaleza._

-.-.-

—¿Qué estúpida prueba es esta?— Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban a las afueras de un jardín botánico, que por lo demás lucia demasiado solitario para ser un presunto lugar concurrido por las personas de Tomoeda.

Después de sus clases en el instituto Eriol se había decidido por comenzar cuanto antes con las pruebas para los castaños, así que, siguiendo el orden de su plan, los había llevado hasta el mencionado sitio, alegando que en el se llevaría a cabo el inicio de la competencia.

Aunque desde su sitio Syaoran no había parado de quejarse y Sakura seguía sin entender que era lo que iban a probar en ese lugar.

—Las reglas son las siguientes, los dos van a entrar al jardín botánico y van a traer aquí afuera un _Helianthus annuus_.

—¿Un que?— preguntó Sakura, sin entender la última frase.

—Un girasol— respondió el ambarino, rolando los ojos —.Como se ve que eres una inculta de lo peor.

—¡Oye!

—Bueno, ya, hablé por teléfono hace unos minutos con los dueños del jardín botánico, ellos me dieron permiso de tomar únicamente dos girasoles, así que asegúrense de traer sólo dos, no mas— indicó el ojiazul, con rostro serio —.Tienen sólo cinco minutos para traer hasta aquí la flor, si se pasan del tiempo quedan en empate, gana quien traiga el mejor girasol, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— Syaoran y Sakura dejaron sus respectivos maletines sobre el asfalto, el castaño arregló un poco las mangas de su camisa escolar, en tanto la esmeralda se aseguraba de retirar el saco del uniforme, quedando en igualdad de circunstancias.

Se vieron a los ojos, estaba claro que ninguno se iba a dejar ganar.

—Bien, empiezan a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… ¡Tres!— Eriol oprimió un botón en su teléfono móvil, empezando a contabilizar el tiempo con el cronometro que llevaba incluido, mientras que ambos castaños se adentraban corriendo al jardín botánico, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos níveos.

Sakura dio un par de vueltas alrededor del lugar, tratando de hallar los condenados girasoles, mientras que Syaoran estaba en las mismas, pensando en que a su macabro amigo se le había ocurrido una prueba algo complicada, pues el mencionado jardín era demasiado extenso como para encontrar cualquier flor de una forma demasiado fácil.

Corrían un poco, caminaban, se adentraban entre algunos arbustos, pero nada.

—¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?— se preguntó Kinomoto, que ya había llegado casi al extremo contrario de donde quedaba la entrada del jardín botánico. —.Vamos girasoles.

Fue entonces que, casi respondiendo a sus demenciales suplicas, la sección de girasoles apareció frente a ella en medio de dos frondosos arbustos, dándole la solución a todas sus preguntas y con ello una posible victoria en el primer desafío.

Se encamino rápidamente al lugar, buscando de entre todos el que pudiera ser el mejor ejemplar, el mas bello y sobresaliente.

—¡Ese de ahí!— señalando de entre todos el que parecía mas grande y hermoso, se apresuró a tomarlo con una mano, mas en su camino se encontró con Syaoran que igual había encontrado la sección de girasoles y se disponía a tomar _SU Helianthus annuus_ .

Lo vio con cara de asesina.

—¿Qué te crees que haces Kinomoto?, suéltalo.

—Suéltalo tu— renegó ella, en respuesta a la tonta orden dada por él —.¡Li!, ¡Deja!, ¡Yo lo vi primero!

—¿No me digas?

—¡Si te digo!, ¡Suéltalo!— Sakura jaló hacia sí con fuerza, tratando de arrancarle el girasol de las manos, mas Syaoran no iba a darse por vencido y usando su fuerza, que por causas genéticas era mayor, llevó hacia su lado la flor, casi tirando al piso a la castaña.

—_Tienen dos minutos—_ desde fuera la voz de Eriol se escuchaba a través de una especie de alto parlante, pero ellos no se pusieron a pensar en como lo había conseguido, les quedaba ya muy poco tiempo y ese girasol sólo podía ser de uno de los dos.

—¡Que lo sueltes Kinomoto!

—¡Te digo que no!— ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante nada, sus manos se aferraban al tallo de la flor y sus ojos claramente destellaban una chispa de rivalidad profunda…

Tan sumergidos estaban en su pelea, que no se percataron de un detalle, pues a su alrededor, había girasoles que tenían en el centro algunas abejas, las cuales ante tanto alboroto, comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de toda la zona, infundiendo cierto temor en Sakura e incluso en el mismo Syaoran, que no quería ni imaginarse como acabarían si eran picados por ellas.

Ninguno se movió, de pronto todas las abejas revoloteantes se estaban precipitando sobre el girasol que ambos sostenían.

—_Un minuto_— seguían como petrificados, sin saber exactamente como debían actuar ante tal situación…

Y fue en una de esas que, tomando como salida un instinto simultáneo, ambos soltaron el girasol, dejándolo caer al piso y con ello llamando la atención de todas las abejas que ante aquel acto brusco, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ellos con claras intenciones de _darles su merecido_.

Sakura y Syaoran salieron prácticamente corriendo de ahí, atravesando las plantas del jardín y siendo perseguidos a su vez por una colonia de abejas, que ahora se había disipado por todo el sitio, dejándolos prácticamente sin una escapatoria.

Como pudieron salieron del lugar, encontrándose con los rostros confundidos de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes los observaban con los ojos bien abiertos, pues si mal no recordaban Syaoran no tenía esas picaduras en los brazos cuando entró al jardín botánico y Sakura tampoco presentaba tales heridas en las piernas antes del desafío.

Eriol se aclaró la garganta al ver lo que había pasado y Tomoyo por su lado simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Como ninguno pudo conseguir el girasol, este desafío queda en un empate— proclamó el níveo, viendo como al instante Syaoran agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y Sakura se dejaba caer al piso, con los ojos llorosos ante la visión de las manchas rojizas en sus piernas.

Daidouji suspiró con cansancio, todavía faltaban seis desafíos más y ellos ya estaban prácticamente sufriendo un montón de consecuencias dolorosas…

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos los que estén leyendo!, si llegaron hasta aquí es porque el summary les dio bastante curiosidad como para averiguar de que se va a tratar esto o alguna cosa similar, como sea, procedo a explicar las reglas de este fic, que bueno, mas que reglas, viene a ser un breve resumen xD.

Antes de eso, yo sé que tengo otras dos historias en construcción, los que estén siguiéndolas, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ellas como es debido, más aclaremos, esta idea me surgió este último fin de semana cuando revisaba asuntos en internet (Facebook y sus etceteras xD) y por cosas del destino me encontré con la simple, pero contundente palabra _desafío_, la cual me trajo a la mente este fic.

Tengo pensado que sea una historia corta, no planeo que se extienda mas halla de siete capis, aunque siempre puedo cambiar de opinión, ya saben cuestión de gustos y de opiniones externas, lo que si es que los capítulos no van a ser demasiado largos, serán prácticamente como este, algo cortos, contundentes y directos en la temática principal, por lo que únicamente me queda dejarles a ustedes la última palabra.

¿Les gustó?, sí lo sé, una pregunta común pero que ningún escritor se puede negar a hacer xD

¿Qué mas?, el titulo del fic lo puse así porque creo que se adecua a la situación de nuestros protas y también, ¿Cómo no? xD viene a ser consecuencia de una manía mía por escribir los títulos de mis historias en ingles, pero no entremos en detalles, si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa siempre pueden preguntarme y yo con gusto responderé cuando el tiempo me lo permita ;)

Pues bueno, espero que este primer cap. sea de su agrado, si les gustó pueden decírmelo a través de un review, PM o incluso un mail, todo sea como ustedes quieran, de antemano les agradezco un montón por leer.

Y bueno me despido, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, hasta la próxima ;)


	2. Receta griega

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoría.

-.-

_**Challenges to Perfection.**_

_**Cap. 2: Receta griega.**_

"_Y si encuentras a alguien que esté demasiado triste o cansado para darte una sonrisa, bríndale una de las tuyas; _

_Porque nadie necesita tanto una sonrisa como aquél a quien ya no le queda ninguna que dar."_

_(Anónimo, "El valor de una sonrisa", fragmento)_

-.-

_Rareza, primera palabra, que sale de lo común o lo medianamente normal…_

_Definición segunda, persona rara, sujeto que se presume diferente al resto, considerado extraño por la sociedad, con aparentes defectos y errores múltiples, por lo tanto toda acción efectuada por el individuo será considerada como una rareza, persona única en su especie que destaca en medio del todo._

_Definición tercera, Sakura Kinomoto, información obtenida del "Diccionario de la Real Academia de Syaoran Li", descripción únicamente física: chica de diecisiete años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos esmeralda brillante, considerada medianamente atractiva para el sexo masculino, buena figura, piel clara, delgada y deportista, " simplemente adorable"._

_Definición última, nuevamente Sakura Kinomoto, extraído del diccionario Real de Syaoran, basado en opiniones de terceros, descripción "económica, familiar y emocional": chica de clase media, hija de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, tiene un hermano siete años mayor. Ella es de carácter amable, bondadoso, noble, dulce y encantador, además de muy sociable. Desconoce que mas de uno en Seijo esta detrás de ella y resulta demasiado despistada como para darse cuenta por si misma, cumple los aspectos emocionales con todo el mundo, a excepción de una persona, sujeto de carácter opuesto, dueño del diccionario improvisado._

_Nota especial: Se presume que es una "persona rara"._

Como cualquier tarde de otoño él caminaba con su siempre semblante serio, despreocupado y terriblemente sexy en opinión del sexo femenino, sólo que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, estaba teniendo especial cuidado de que sus brazos no rozaran la tela rígida de su chaqueta de cuero, pues de hacerlo tenia la certeza de que le iba a comenzar la misma picazón que desde hacia una semana lo traía vuelto loco…

Eso mas otra cosilla, con nombre y apellido.

Desde que llegó de intercambio a Japón tuvo el presentimiento de que todo en su vida iba a dar un giro inesperado, de hecho presintió aquello desde que su madre Ieran le dio la _espectacular noticia_ de que, gracias a sus excelentes notas en el anterior instituto chino, había sido seleccionado como parte de un programa de alumnos destacados, los cuales iban a estudiar al país nipón durante tres años, sólo para que sus conocimientos se ampliaran y tuvieran un mejor desempeño en el futuro.

Obviamente nunca esperó encontrarse con tantas personas extrañas en el inicio del ciclo escolar, por lo cual en un principio creyó conveniente no involucrarse de ningún modo con nadie, es decir no tener aquellos _amiguitos_ que se le pegaran como viles chicles, tampoco relaciones sentimentales o demás etcéteras poco trascendentales.

Sin embargo poco a poco fue cayendo en la red _amistosa_ de Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien se la había pasado con él durante los primeros meses luego de su traslado, ayudándolo con las tareas en equipo, la ubicación de los salones, laboratorios y demás cosas con las cuales se fue ganando su confianza y, ¿Para que negarlo?, su amistad.

Lo peor de todo o tal vez lo mas impactante, era que alrededor de su nueva vida también caminaba Sakura Kinomoto, la niñata despistada que se sentaba frente a él en las clases y la misma que se había encargado de desvalorizarlo durante los primeros días luego de su traslado, pues ella al lado de sus amigas se la habían pasado discutiendo todo un descanso completo sobre él, es decir, asuntos concernientes a lo que cualquier grupo de chicas hablaría, que si era guapo, que si tenia familia, que si era serio…

Era evidente que ninguna de ellas de dio cuenta de que él las había estado escuchando desde el inicio de su _dialogo entre féminas_, pues se camuflajeaba bastante bien estando sentado sobre la rama de un árbol grande, sin embargo pronto la conversación cambio de rumbo, cuando todas las muchachas se centraron en Sakura, preguntando sobre las cosas que opinaba ella respecto al _nuevo_, ya que durante todo ese rato se la había pasado en completo mutismo, sin asentir o negar ante nada.

Y fue entonces que, hablando con voz firme, respondió: —_No creo que sea para tanto, es un chico de lo más común, no pienso que merezca tanta atención… bueno, a mí no me parece la gran cosa._

Él, en ese momento, expresaba claras muestras de querer bajar a preguntarle que diablos quería decir con eso, mas se detuvo en su cometido, creyendo que no iba a mostrarse ante nadie como el chico "interesado" y vanidoso, por lo que, teniendo ese pensamiento en el cerebro, se dedicó únicamente a observar a la autora de aquellas palabras.

Posteriormente, cuando el descanso terminó y él pudo retornar a su salón de clases, se dio cuenta de que la chiquilla esa pertenecía a su mismo grupo de estudiantes y que, para su buena o mala fortuna, tenia un lugar enfrente del suyo, así que sacando su mejor sonrisa burlona, se dispuso desde ese momento a demostrarle a la enana esa que él, si quería, podía llegar a ser merecedor de toda la atención del mundo, además de que se iba a tragar sus palabras con relación a que él era un "chico de lo mas común".

No supo porque le dio tanta ansia tratar demostrar eso, pero suponía que se debía a su ego hambriento y a su alta autoestima, pues nunca en la vida escuchó que alguien se atreviera a hablar de su persona como si fuera poca cosa, además de que la chica en cuestión no tenia demasiadas armas como para decir eso, siendo que ella era la persona mas extraña del mundo, se quedaba dormida en clases, era pésima en matemáticas, despistada, tonta e ingenua.

¿Con que derecho se había puesto a decir que él no _era la gran cosa_?

—Syaoran, que bueno que ya llegaste, pasa por favor— tan sumergido había estado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de el momento en que llegó frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión Hiraguizawa, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el segundo desafío, parte de aquel estúpido juego en el que se había sumergido, todo para que supuestamente la convivencia entre él y la despistada Kinomoto fuera mejor, dejando de lado las hostilidades.

Se adentró a la gran casa con pasos lentos, enfocando todo lo que podía a su alrededor, la gran sala con sillones de piel, el candelabro pulcramente limpio colgando del techo, las amplias escaleras al frente y a los costados varias puertas mas pequeñas que la de la entrada.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?— preguntó luego de un tiempo, mientras avanzaba junto con él a la cocina, lugar donde Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaban esperándolos.

Al verse ambos castaños volvieron a lanzarse miradas chispeantes, mas no pudieron decir ni _pio_ cuando Eriol se interpuso entre ambos, aclarándose la garganta y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño papel, que desdobló hasta convertirlo en una hoja medianamente grande con un simple enunciado escrito: _Segundo desafío, prueba gourmet._

—¿Prueba _gourmet_?— Sakura no tardó mucho en expresar su evidente desconcierto, pensando en que desde su llegada a la casa del novio de Tomoyo, ni ella ni él le habían querido adelantar nada hasta que Li no estuviera presente, porque supuestamente era para que no se aventajara o hiciera alguna trampa antes de que se llevara a cabo la prueba.

Persistió con su mirada turbada, necesitaba saber cuanto antes de lo que se trataba, pues deseaba descansar un poco ya que las piernas todavía le ardían levemente, a causa de las picaduras de abeja obtenidas en el reto pasado, hacia ya cinco días atrás.

—Este desafío no es peligroso, pero no por eso quiere decir que sea fácil— respondió el níveo, acercándose a su novia para pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros —.Tomoyo y yo discutimos bien sobre esto y ella fue la de la idea.

—Estamos en la cocina porque ustedes se van a convertir en chefs…— expresó la amatista con una sonrisa apaciguadora, en tanto se despegaba un poco de su novio para tomar de una repisa una pequeña foto, que mostraba un platillo extraño, como un pastel con cobertura de miel y nueces —.La prueba _gourmet_, consiste en preparar un delicioso _baklava._

—¿Ba… que?— indagó la castaña de nuevo, con una mueca de desagrado, mientras Syaoran rolaba los ojos y se adelantaba para tomar el dibujo de las manos de Daidouji.

—Es un postre griego que tuvo lugar en la antigua Mesopotamia, ignorante— expresó el ambarino, luego de señalar la foto y darle un pequeño zape a la ojiverde, que al contrario de replicar, formó una pequeña "O" con su boca, para después ver a Li con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya veo!, gracias por explicarme— agradeció ella, maravillada y Syaoran ante aquello simplemente pudo desviar la mirada, sintiéndose incomodo.

No era lo mismo verla agradeciéndole por algo, que furiosa a causa de sus pesadas burlas.

—Es un postre muy bueno, pero es difícil de preparar porque se debe revisar que la temperatura sea optima o de lo contrario las placas de pasta se pueden quemar, quedar demasiado blandas o disparejas— volvió a decir, tratando de evadir sus pensamientos con relación al gesto de Kinomoto —.Además de que la miel y el relleno se prepara aparte.

—Así es— felicitó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa —.Es un platillo delicioso que puede ser preparado por cualquiera, pero sólo los chefs profesionales lo elaboran correctamente, con una buena presentación además de un sabor exquisito.

—Fue por eso que durante cinco días no hicimos ningún desafío, ya que debíamos comprar todo lo necesario para la elaboración del _baklava_— añadió Eriol, recibiendo simples miradas de conformidad.

—Todo lo que van a necesitar está sobre la mesa, dividido en las porciones casi exactas, tienen una copia de la receta sobre la mesa así como los procedimientos a seguir— explicó la nívea, señalando una pequeña mesa en el centro, donde descansaban varios platitos con ingredientes en el interior —.No hay tiempo limite, pero en cuanto ambos terminen deben dejar los postres sobre la mesa sin decir cual es el suyo, Eriol y yo vendremos para hacer la prueba final y elegiremos el que consideremos mejor, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, pueden comenzar— Eriol y Tomoyo salieron de la cocina, dejando que los dos castaños se concentraran en su cometido de preparar ese extraño y extravagante platillo griego.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno estaba embebido leyendo la copia de la receta que descansaba sobre la mesa, mezclando ingredientes, revolviendo con cucharones de madera, desocupando tazones y asegurándose que las porciones fueran correctas, en pasos y procedimientos que iban, venían y volvían a irse, dejando a su marcha el mismo silencio sepulcral.

O eso fue hasta que tuvieron que ocupar el único horno de la cocina…

—¡Quítate!, ¡Yo voy primero!— Sakura sostenía rígidamente la bandeja plateada donde descansaba una gran porción del postre estrafalario, mas eso no representaba ningún problema a la hora de discutir para reclamar sus derechos sobre el horno.

Syaoran que igual había terminado al mismo tiempo suspiraba divertido ante tal muestra de enojo exprés, negándose a la idea de moverse un solo milímetro para dejarle el paso libre a la niñata esa.

Primero lo mataba y luego hacia un caldo con sus huesos, antes de ocupar ese horno.

—¿Quién dice que vas primero enana?— le habló, retándola —.Que yo sepa el horno no es tuyo.

—Tampoco tuyo ¡Y no soy ninguna enana!

—Ah, no, eres una torpe, se me olvidaba— Li comenzó a descargar toda su ironía en aquel comentario, tenía clarísimo que eso la haría enojar y si perdía los estribos posiblemente iba a permitir que él ganara, pues su enojo la nublaría lo suficiente como para atentar incluso contra ella misma.

Sonrió socarronamente, Sakura ya estaba cayendo en su trampa sin darse cuenta de que era eso mismo, un hábil jueguito suyo para ganar la contienda en la que estaban metidos.

—¿Sabes que Li?, todavía faltan cinco desafíos mas— musitó ella, agachando un poco la cabeza para posar sus verdes ojos sobre las placas de pasta y nuez que conformaban su postre —.Por lo tanto puedo ganarte los otros cinco sin problemas y aun cuando ganes uno, habrás perdido.

—¿A que viene todo ese estúpido dialogo motivacional Kinomoto?, como si fuera posible que me ganaras.

—Claro que es posible y todo se debe a que ya perdí— reveló, dejando que Syaoran mostrara cara de no entender —.Porque voy a arruinar mi lindo postre con tu cara…— Sakura no esperó a que su contrincante terminara de reaccionar, simplemente volteó la charola que llevaba en las manos, la giró un poco hacia el frente y le arrojó con toda la fuerza posible la masa blanca que conformaba el _baklava_ sin hornear, dejando a Syaoran completamente embadurnado con placas de masa y relleno de nuez.

Él la quiso matar en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, así que devolviendo el gesto en un impulso súbito, volteó la placa que llevaba en las manos y también se la aventó a Sakura, quedando los dos en un estado demasiado deplorable como para ser verdadero.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto Kinomoto!

—¡No me digas Li!— Sakura se quedó un momento de pie frente al horno, tratando de quitarse de encima la espesa masa que rellenaba el postre griego, pero ni bien pudo reaccionar cuando vio como Li le arrojaba la cobertura de miel que había preparado él mismo, con toda la saña posible.

Para el momento en que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que su cabello, su precioso y lindo cabello castaño, estaba bañado en miel, hojuelas de maíz y más nueces.

—Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento, ¿Tu cabello se arruinó?— la ojiverde entrecerró los ojos con ira, apretando los puños con evidente coraje luego de lo acontecido...

Porque se podía meter con ella, podía humillarla utilizando su inteligencia, su ropa y demás, pero nunca, ¡Nunca se debía meter con su cabello!

—¡Ahora si!— Sakura avanzó hasta la mesita de la cocina, tomó su respectiva cobertura de miel y se acercó a Syaoran, que al ver su amenaza quiso huir muy lejos de ella.

Sin embargo Sakura fue rápida, con un movimiento algo extraño logró inmovilizarle los pies y posterior a eso lo tumbó al piso.

—¡Quítate enana!

—¡Serás idiota si crees que lo hare!— Sakura se subió a horcajadas sobre él, en tanto Li trataba de inmovilizarle las manos para evitar que la cobertura dulce le cayera en la cara o en el cabello.

Pero fue en una de esas que Kinomoto giró el tazón que traía en las manos y le dejó caer encima todo el contenido de este sobre su rostro y parte de su revuelta melena castaña, acción que hizo que al instante Syaoran retirara sus manos de las muñecas de su contrincante.

—¡Kinomoto!— como pudo Li se quitó la miel de los ojos, vio a Sakura que estaba todavía sobre de él con una sonrisa autosuficiente y no estando conforme, en un movimiento rápido, se dio vuelta, haciendo que la castaña ahora terminara debajo de él. —.¿Quién esta a merced de quien ahora?

—¡Quítate Li!, ¡Te voy a denunciar!

—Haz lo que quieras, pero antes…— el ambarino se inclinó un poquito sobre su costado, de la mesa tomó un tazón llenó de_ azúcar glas _e hizo amague de verterlo sobre la maraña de cabello castaño de Sakura.

Al ver sus intenciones, la ojiverde gritó.

—No… no Li, ¡No lo hagas!

—¿Quién me lo va a impedir?— Sakura desde su sitio trato de quitarle el tazón, moviendo frenéticamente las manos, llegando incluso a golpear el atractivo rostro de Syaoran que se quejó por el dolor que recibió con el ultimo manotazo.

Y fue en ese instante que ella aprovechó, lo jaló del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y le hizo inclinarse sobre de ella, lo justo como para quitarle de un ultimo golpe el tazón, que fue a dar muy lejos de ahí, desparramando todo su contenido sobre el azulejo brillante de la cocina.

Ninguno dijo nada, después de escuchar como el plato rodaba sobre el piso, todo quedo en la nada.

Sakura no había sido consiente de en que posición estaban, hasta que giro un poco su rostro y se encontró con que muy cerca de este estaba Li, tratando de incorporarse luego del jaloneo que había recibido, producto de su acción violenta para evitar que se tomara venganza contra su cabello, ya maltratado.

Él igual se giro un poquito, viéndole atentamente.

Los dos estaban hechos un desastre, el cabello lo tenían vuelto una maraña, estaban prácticamente bañados en miel con hojuelas, jarabe, nueces y otros ingredientes difíciles de identificar, lo que obviamente les daba un aspecto horrendo, aunque lindo…

Ella se veía adorable con todo ese montón de cosas encima y él, por otro lado, tenia un aspecto rebelde que le hacia ver bastante atractivo.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Syaoran también lo hizo sin saber la causa exacta, pero tan concentrados estaban en eso, que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Tomoyo ingresó a la cocina, dispuesta a averiguar que había sido la causa del barullo anterior.

—Y bien chicos, ¿Ya termi…? ¡Cielos!— Daidouji quedó sorprendida ante el desastre que los dos habían hecho en la cocina y Syaoran, al ver que ya tenían compañía, se levantó de un salto, luego de ver que la posición en la que estaba era digna de malinterpretarse.

Sakura también se puso de pie, luego de sonrojarse mucho por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa a…? ¡Que le hicieron a mi cocina!— Eriol de igual forma no tardó en llegar al lado de su novia, sólo que él quedo mas impresionado por la visión que se le presentaba.

Las paredes estaban terriblemente sucias, el piso ni se diga y los dos castaños casi podían formar parte de la ornamentación de no ser porque ambos estaban moviéndose, terriblemente nerviosos por lo que habían hecho.

—Pues, en vista de que las cosas terminaron así, el desafío nuevamente queda en un empate— concedió Tomoyo, suspirando de nuevo y medio riendo por la escena.

Al parecer esos dos, en castigo, tendrían que quedarse a limpiar, eso si no querían que Eriol dejara su pose pacifica y en su lugar, se convirtiera en alguien muy parecido al mismísimo Jason Voorhees.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

*El _Baklava _o _Baclawa_, como Syaoran lo mencionó, es un postre muy antiguo que tiene sus orígenes en la antigua Mesopotamia, esta hecho de placas de masa, relleno de nueces trituradas y cobertura de miel o almíbar.

*Jason Voorhees, es el personaje principal de la saga de películas "_Friday the 13th"_ o "_Viernes 13"_.

Ahora sí, ¡Hola!, las aclaraciones anteriores las hago como notas y datos curiosos para los que no sepan sobre la existencia del postrecillo griego xD y también para los que a lo mejor no recuerden o no conozcan a uno de los famosos asesinos seriales de las películas de terror, que por cierto Eriol está cerca de convertirse en su vivo retrato luego del desastre que los castaños hicieron en la cocina de su casa xD

El capitulo es corto, pero yo espero les gusté, como ya les había mencionado los capis serán de este tamaño, aprox., Pero la ventaja es que me dará mas oportunidad de actualizar pronto, por eso es que no me he tardado tanto con la actualización xD

Como ya es mi costumbre les dejo los comentarios en relación al capitulo exclusivamente a ustedes, si algo quedo inconcluso o tienen alguna duda siempre pueden preguntar y yo respondo, tambien, antes de retirarme, hago los agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus reviews en el primer capitulo, a: _Karolyna Dark, flor de cerezo con crema, paola, Spring-Night, Luisa, galletita anónima, FeR-Kim, Maru-chan1296, Guest, natykmoon y Boggartt_, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me da mucho gusto que el fic les haya empezado a gustar y espero que si continúan leyendo, el capi les guste xD.

No digo mas porque estoy comenzando de nuevo con las múltiples ocupaciones en la Universidad, así que ando algo apurada, pero en fin, yo espero que me de tiempo para seguir actualizando rápido como hasta ahora ;)

Nos estamos leyendo y hasta la próxima.


	3. Montaña, dulce montaña

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoría.

_**-.-**_

_**Challenges to Perfection.**_

_**Cap. 3: Montaña, dulce montaña.**_

"_Dame la mano, tu amistad, y en la distancia un fuerte abrazo. Aunque tangiblemente no estés yo te veré en el ocaso…"_

_(Carlos Collado, "Dame la mano", fragmento)_

-.-

Esa mañana resultó soleada y muy brillante, con el cantar de los bellos pajarillos afuera de su ventana, además de una ligera brisa cálida que se colaba por en medio de las persianas abiertas y le daba de lleno a su rostro pacíficamente dormido.

Por mas increíble que pareciera logró levantarse de la cama sin ayuda de su despertador, estiró los brazos desperezándose y pestañeo un par de veces, enfocando la habitación de paredes rosadas que le rodeaba, desde su repisa con un montón de muñecos de peluche hasta el armario con ropa femenina, en donde recordaba haber dejado el día anterior, la vestimenta necesaria para su cita de esa tarde.

Sonrió un poquito, sintiendo bajo sus pies descalzos la suave textura de la alfombra blanca que decoraba su piso, en tanto observaba con ojos curiosos el vestido blanco de tirantes que se disponía a utilizar en esa ocasión, por recomendación exclusiva de su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Ya habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde el desastre _gourmet_ en casa de Eriol y cuando decía que tanto ella como Syaoran habían tenido mucho trabajo para recompensar al ojiazul, hablaba enserio, pues el novio de su amiga había resultado mas terco que una mula y a pesar de que se disculparon por el desastre, limpiaron e incluso contrataron a un agente de higienización, él todavía no parecía estar muy contento.

Rió suavemente, si que había resultado una lata tremenda asear todo su _campo de batalla_ y ni hablar de su aseo personal, le había costado un trabajo enormísimo quitarse los rastros de miel, hojuelas y nueces del cabello, así como el olor a masa de pan, pero extrañamente no estaba molesta, al final Syaoran y ella habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo y por lo menos durante ese instante, no tuvieron ninguna riña o pelea verbal.

Sonrió un poquito recordando lo sucedido en la cocina, no todo resultó tan mal.

—¡Hey monstruo!— se dio vuelta cuando escuchó un grito desde la puerta, Touya, su molesto hermano, le veía con gesto burlón —.Dice mamá que te apures o se te hará tarde para ir con Tomoyo.

—¡Es cierto!— gritó, recordando el detalle —.¡Y cállate Touya, ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!

—Lo que digas monstruo, apresúrate— el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a la ojiverde con su mismo gesto de cólera reprimida y unas ganas enormes de darle una certera patada en el tobillo derecho.

No sabía porque su hermano mayor tenía la insistente necesidad de llamarla _monstruo_, mas no quería ponerse a pensar en eso por el momento, tenía claro que debía apresurarse para llegar cuanto antes al parque de diversiones de Tomoeda, pues ese sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el tercer desafío entre Li Syaoran y ella.

Como siempre no comprendía que clase de plan podría traerse entre manos Hiraguizawa y Daidouji, sólo que, un día después del segundo reto, Eriol les notificó, con voz seria y decidida, que ese fin de semana tendrían que prepararse mental y físicamente, ¿Para que? ni idea…

A veces su amiga y el novio de esta resultaban más difíciles de descifrar que el _sudoku_.

Negó taciturnamente con la cabeza, tomó del armario el sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco, se lo puso encima, arregló su cabello en una media coleta y una vez se dijo a si misma que tenia un aspecto decente para salir a la calle, bajó al comedor, encontrándose con toda la familia reunida.

Su madre, como siempre hermosa, ayudando a su padre con el desayuno, en tanto Touya igual que siempre le veía con ese eterno gesto de sarcasmo marcado, lo que sólo le hizo obtener a cambio un buen puntapié que dio en el blanco y le dejó con un dolor punzante en aquella zona de su anatomía.

Una vez estuvo satisfecha con el desayuno y pudo despedirse de sus padres de forma apropiada, salió casi corriendo en dirección al parque de diversiones, donde habían quedado de verse Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y ella.

Recorrió las calles con apuro, teniendo cuidado entre cada cruce, dando saltitos y algunos traspiés, hasta que, luego de una breve odisea, llegó sana y salva hasta el frente del enorme parque de diversiones de Tomoeda, donde ya le esperaban los tres adolescentes que no dejaban de ser puntuales.

Se disculpó con una reverencia, siendo observada en todo momento por Li, quien al darse cuenta de que estaba viéndola demás, desvió la mirada, incomodo.

—Lamento el retraso.

—No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros igual acabamos de llegar— respondió su amiga, con gesto afable —.Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, es hora de comenzar con el siguiente desafío, Eriol lo escogió esta vez.

Syaoran y Sakura centraron sus miradas sobre el amigo del primero, quien soltó la mano de su novia para sacar un nuevo letrero de su bolsillo, el cual tenía grabada la frase: _Tercer desafío, prueba de valentía._

—Ya perdiste Kinomoto— declaró el ambarino cuando vio el letrero, mostrando una sonrisita socarrona que Sakura respondió con un mohín —.Eres una cobarde.

—Quisieras que eso pasara Li.

—Bien, omitiendo esos dos comentarios…— Eriol carraspeó, interviniendo finalmente, mientras veía a ambos con una mirada de advertencia que los hizo enmudecer en su pelea improvisada —.Procedo a explicar, hace poco el parque de diversiones estuvo cerrado debido a que estaban realizando algunas remodelaciones y también a que estaban por comenzar con un proyecto, una nueva atracción que les trajera mas clientes.

—Pensando en la fama que tiene _Disney World_, procedieron a lanzar el proyecto _Fear, Roller Coaster_— añadió la amatista, levantando su dedo en señal de sabiduría —.Es decir, la iniciativa de construir una montaña rusa atrayente para el publico.

—¿Montaña rusa?— preguntaron los castaños al unisonó.

—Así es— respondió Hiraguizawa, con una mini sonrisa —.La prueba de valentía consiste en que ustedes dos, Sakura y Syaoran, tienen la misión de subir a la atracción principal, la montaña _Fear_, hecha sólo para las personas mas intrépidas y valientes de Tomoeda.

—Espera, espera, ya entendí la prueba y todo, pero ¿Cómo se supone que ganaremos en esta ocasión?, sólo se trata de subirse, ¿O no?— indagó Li, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente —.Es una tontería.

—Para nada Syaoran, aunque no lo creas, los efectos posteriores luego de subir a una montaña rusa son notables— explicó el níveo, enigmáticamente —.Ustedes nunca se han subido a una atracción de tal magnitud y por lo tanto esos efectos pueden ser mayores, al no estar acostumbrados a emociones fuertes…

—Para ganar lo único que deben hacer es regresar a nosotros lo mas tranquilos posibles luego de subirse a la atracción— dijo Daidouji, nuevamente con una sonrisa —.Es decir, el que esté menos pálido, tembloroso y asustado, gana la prueba de valentía, ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos castaños se vieron momentáneamente, giraron sus rostros y entonces asintieron, aunque internamente todavía estaban algo dudosos por lo extraña que resultaba la prueba…

¿Menos pálido, tembloroso y asustado?, ¿Qué clase de condición era esa?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces vamos— Eriol, luego de guardar su mini cartel, guió por en medio de la gente a Sakura y Syaoran, llevando de la mano en todo momento a su novia, quien a pesar de mostrarse segura, internamente se debatía en si era una buena opción obligarlos a subir a _semejante atracción_, pues era la primera vez que ambos castaños se subían a un juego mecánico de tal magnitud y comenzaba a creer que estaban pasándose un poco al ponerles como prueba hacer algo así.

No obstante Hiraguizawa alivió un poco su tensión cuando la abrazó fuertemente, luego de que los cuatro llegaran hasta el lugar deseado…

Y en cuanto lo hicieron, los ánimos de Sakura y Syaoran se fueron algo abajo, pues la montaña rusa en cuestión cumplía con su objetivo principal, lucía aterradora y con un montón de bucles entrelazados que iban y venían en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo, a los costados…

—Vayan a formarse, nosotros los esperamos aquí— Eriol se retiró junto con Tomoyo, dejándolos nuevamente a solas en medio de todo el barullo que se vivía fuera de la _Montaña Fear_, así que, no viendo otra opción mas que formarse, Syaoran respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia la fila algo larga de personas, haciendo uso de todo su valor interno.

No obstante Sakura se quedó paralizada, ¿De verdad tenían que entrar a ese lugar?

—Kinomoto que esperas— Li la llamó luego de haber visto que ella no parecía querer mover un solo musculo de su frágil cuerpo y fue hasta ese momento que la esmeralda asintió, caminó con pasos rígidos hasta donde se encontraba su contrincante y esperó junto con él hasta llegar al principio de la gran fila.

Ninguno quiso hablar o decir algo, estaban más enfocados en su preparación mental que en otra cosa, muy a pesar de que todo el ambiente era por lo demás incomodo, había personas que empezaban a lanzar grititos antes de llegar, sonidos estridentes y otros sonidos espeluznantes que se perdían en la lejanía.

—¿Cuántos son?— preguntó el encargado, una vez llegaron al frente luego de veinte largos minutos de espera y Syaoran, que iba delante de Sakura, apenas tuvo fuerza para contestar que eran únicamente ellos dos —.Puerta cuatro.

El castaño asintió mecánicamente y avanzó junto con su contrincante a la puerta marcada con el numero cuatro, que mas que puerta era una estúpida rejilla que les impedía subirse antes de tiempo, pues frente a ellos estaba el tren en el que darían su _emocionante paseo_, cuyos asientos prendían del riel, quedando suspendidos en el aire.

—Perfecto, perfecto…— Syaoran giró el rostro para ver a los encargados del _jueguito_ de forma momentánea, el grupo de chicos con camisetas negras estaba dando la señal para que abrieran las rejillas metálicas de forma automática, permitiéndoles el paso a los asientos.

Él se adentró de inmediato y tomó su sitio en uno de los lugares colgantes, siendo seguido por Sakura, que igual caminó con pasos temblorosos y tomó su puesto a un lado suyo.

Tosió incomodo sin saber que hacer en un momento como ese, así que no viendo otra opción levantó su mirada ambarina hacia el techo, viendo el riel y una especie de arnés rojo que tenían que ponerse encima para su protección, ya que de no hacerlo, iban a salir volando del juego y entonces si no vivirían para contarlo.

Levantó un poco los brazos, hizo algo de fuerza y bajó el arnés hasta que este se ajusto a su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa. Sakura pronto siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo, sólo que sus manos no se despegaron del objeto, ella estaba aferrándose lo más que podía al asiento, temiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho por tantos nervios reprimidos.

Syaoran la observó.

—¿Estas asustada?— desvió un poco su mirada hasta posarla sobre el castaño a su lado, él no parecía estarse burlando de ella en ese momento, pues no estaba mostrando su típica mirada sarcástica y tampoco su sonrisa irónica, mas bien, se veía que le estaba teniendo algo de compasión, ya que incluso él parecía algo nervioso.

—Un poco— musito apenas, tartamudeando —.Creo que fue mala idea, debí dejarte ganar…

—¿Enserio Kinomoto?— preguntó él, medio sorprendido —.En verdad pensé que eras mas valiente.

—No me fastidies ahora.

—No te estoy fastidiando, de verdad creo que eres mas valiente que esto— la ojiverde se mostró atónita por la declaración de su rival pero no dijo nada, simplemente agradeció un poco el animo recibido con una sonrisa, pese a que seguía sintiendo las manos temblorosas y esa penetrante opresión en el estomago.

—¡Todo listo!— luego de que los trabajadores ratificaran que los pasajeros estaban seguros, dieron la señal para que el juego iniciara y fue entonces que sin perder mas tiempo el tren comenzó a avanzar por debajo del riel, llevando consigo al pequeño montón de personas que no dudaban ni un segundo en mostrar su evidente emoción…

No obstante Sakura no estaba emocionada y mucho menos divertida con eso.

Conforme iban subiendo ella podía ver como el piso se iba alejando de sus pies suspendidos en el aire, el sonido tétrico de la cadenilla del riel le daba un toque mas aterrador al asunto y como si no fuera poco los leves gritos que oía a espaldas suyas tampoco ayudaban a que el ambiente fuera menos denso.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, palpitaba a una velocidad intensa y ardiente, casi latiéndole en la boca.

—Tranquila, vamos todavía estas en el reto, tienes que ganarme— Syaoran igual estaba ligeramente conmocionado por todo, pero era obvio que él en su papel de hombre tenía que luchar para mantener la compostura y no verse como una niñita asustada.

Además de que algo dentro suyo le impedía mostrarse débil ante Kinomoto, porque de hacerlo estaba seguro que ella se asustaría mucho más de lo que ya parecía estar.

—Claro… claro— sin pensarlo mucho, en respuesta a un impulso repentino, Syaoran alargó su brazo un poco y ofreció su mano a la ojiverde para que la tomara, esperando a que ella dejara de aferrarse al acolchonado arnés.

Sakura dudo un momento, sin creer que él estuviera haciendo eso, no obstante aceptó al ver que estaban por llegar a la cúspide, separó la mano de donde antes la tenia puesta y respondió lo mejor que pudo al gesto, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Y al llegar a la cima de la montaña finalmente ella cerró los ojos, mientras que él recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, respirando la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que le fuera posible.

El primer descenso fue literalmente el peor, el vacio que tenían en el estomago se acentuó todavía mas que antes junto con un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho, además de que se presentó una sensación horrenda de inestabilidad y vértigo fuertísimo.

No creyendo aguantar más de eso Sakura gritó, en tanto Syaoran desde su lugar estaba tratando de que el _paseíto _no lo mareara tanto y en consecuencia terminara por regresar lo poco que había ingerido durante la mañana, como parte de su desayuno.

Pensando en lo asqueroso que eso podría llegar a ser se aguantó, había que mantener el _glamour_ ante todo.

Así fue como finalmente el paseo concluyó, con muchos gritos de Sakura que trataba de liberar tensión y algunos mareos de él que no se sentía asustado, mas bien estaba con el estomago revuelto por tanta vuelta en el condenado jueguito del mal.

Ambos bajaron de la atracción, todavía no se soltaban de las manos cuando llegaron con sus amigos.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal la adrenalina?— cuestionó su amigo ojiazul, una vez los vio llegar, sin embargo bastó para que ellos le vieran con claras intenciones de querer asesinarlo.

—No lo sé, ¡Tu como nos ves!, ¡Pedazo de bestia!— Syaoran soltó la mano de su compañera castaña y se abalanzó sobre su amigo para zangolotearlo un par de veces, reclamándole todo lo que les había hecho pasar desde que dio la señal para que entraran.

Pero desde su extremo Sakura sólo podía observar su mano derecha con una extraña sensación inundándole el pecho, sólo que esta era diferente, dejaba de ser un sentimiento de nerviosismo intenso, era como algo… raro.

—Bien, creo que por esta vez el ganador de la contienda es Li— anunció Tomoyo, interviniendo en la discusión de su novio y el aludido, luego de comprobar que su amiga por mucho, se notaba más pálida que el ambarino.

—Perfecto…— Syaoran no dijo nada ante su primera victoria, simplemente soltó a su amigo, caminó en dirección a donde estaba Kinomoto y posteriormente se inclinó un poco para susurrarle algo al oído.

Eriol y Tomoyo no entendieron nada o eso fue hasta que Syaoran tomó del brazo al níveo y Sakura, respondiendo a lo que habían negociado brevemente, comenzó a empujar a su amiga en dirección a la entrada de la montaña rusa.

—¡Hey, hey!, ¿Qué hacen?— gritó el ojiazul, levemente asustado, recibiendo a cambio una macabra sonrisa por parte de su mejor amigo, que al parecer había hecho una pequeña tregua con Sakura.

Como un complot…

—Nada, sólo queremos que experimenten la _adrenalina_— Tomoyo y Eriol se quejaron ante ello, mas Syaoran no quiso escuchar replicas, sencillamente continuo avanzando, llevando del brazo a su amigo, en tanto Sakura seguía empujando a Tomoyo y la retenía para que no escapara.

Total, si ya se habían subido una vez, valía la pena hacerlo de nuevo con tal de darles a los níveos un poco de _acción extrema_.

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hey!, ¿Cómo les va a todos?

El día de hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, ya saben la Universidad xD, simplemente aquí les dejó el nuevo capi de este fic esperando que les guste muchísimo, como dato informativo, la montaña a la que subieron Saku y Syao es del tipo montaña rusa suspendida, si buscan imágenes en internet se darán una mejor idea del asunto, aunque yo espero haya quedado claro con la descripción que puse xD

Gracias por sus lindos y hermosos reviews, ¿Merezco mas por el cap? Jaja yo espero sí, agradecimientos especiales a: _linamoon19, izaku-chan, R-Karolyna, La chica sin pan, Ceciali, Maru-chan1296, chiwanko, , Sandy 31 y Spring-Night_, por su apoyo en el capitulo anterior, este se los dedico a ustedes, mil gracias ;)

Nos estamos leyendo prontito, hasta la próxima.


End file.
